ROZŁUPANY KAMIEŃ
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor MCat711. Mroczna przygoda Aragorna w drodze do Bree. Tłumaczenie mocno poprawione, zedytowane.


**MCat711**

 **Rozłupany kamień**

Połówka księżyca zmierzała ku ciemnościom fazy nowiu, jasna strona wycofywała się przed nadciągającym cieniem. Stopniowo księżyc przysłoniły ciężkie chmury, które kłębiły się niespokojnie, pędzone poprzez mroczniejące niebo silnym wiatrem. Gdy światło powoli przygasało lasy utonęły w mroku, a zachodnie stoki Gór Mglistych zmętniały do szarości wśród pogłębiającej się nocy.

Samotny człowiek wędrował przez las.

Szedł zdecydowanym krokiem nieomal niewidoczny na tle lasów o zmierzchu. Chociaż tereny otaczające pasmo gór były w tej godzinie szarzejącego światła zdradliwe, on szedł bez wahania czy strachu. Gdy wychynął spod osłony drzew zatrzymał się i obiegł wzrokiem otoczenie, a wszystkie jego zmysły zdawały się dostrojone do najmniejszej nawet oznaki zagrożenia.

Zadowolony, że jego ścieżka jest czysta Aragorn podjął marsz zmierzając wciąż ku północy. Minęło wiele dni od kiedy widział inną ludzką istotę. W tej jednak chwili ani nie chciał, ani nie potrzebował towarzystwa. Wędrował w niemal całkowitej ciszy, jedynym dźwiękiem było zawodzenie wiatru wśród drzew. Wiatru, który poruszał szepczącymi gałęziami i wysyłał w powietrze chmary uschłych liści. Gdy Aragorn zbliżył się do gór, las dookoła zaczął się przerzedzać a grunt stał się stromy i bardziej niestabilny.

Niski, ponury grzmot odległego gromu przykuł jego uwagę. Odwróciwszy się za ramię ujrzał burzę, która ścigała go przez całe popołudnie. Chłodny wiaterek dmuchnął mu w twarz rozburzając włosy, gdy zmrużonymi oczami wpatrzył się w tył na nisko zawieszone chmury podświetlone od wewnątrz krótkimi rozbłyskami białego światła. _Bardzo uparta ta burza w pościgu za mną_ , pomyślał cierpko.

Następowała mu na pięty cały dzień i szybko przybierała na sile w miarę, jak słońce zachodziło. Miał nadzieję, że zmieni kierunek i ominie go, ale wydawała się być nieuchronna.

 _Nie ważne._

Naciągnął kaptur na głowę.

 _Zawędrowałem wystarczająco daleko, jak na jeden dzień._

Zwróciwszy wzrok w stronę gór ujrzał ciemną plamę niedaleko od miejsca, gdzie się zatrzymał. Mogła to być płytka jaskinia… coś co uchroni przed deszczem, w każdym razie. Skierował się na ten punkt długimi krokami szybko pokonując kamienisty teren. Kiedy już pozostawił za sobą las wiatr z narastającą niecierpliwością począł szarpać połami jego płaszcza. Powietrze stało się zimne i wilgotne, pachnące obietnicą deszczu. Kamienie chrzęściły i ślizgały się pod butami, gdy wspinał się na niewielkie wzniesienie. Jak się okazało nie była to nawet jaskinia, a jedynie nawis skalny wystający z górskiego stoku. Dwaj ludzie mogliby stanąć pod nim, ale czuliby się stłoczeni, lecz dla jednego było to wystarczająco obszerne schronienie. Usadowiwszy się przy skalnej ścianie Aragorn ciaśniej naciągnął wokół siebie znoszony podróżny płaszcz.

Z nagła ogarnęło go uczucie ciężkiego wyczerpania, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo był zmęczony dopóki się nie zatrzymał. Wymagał od siebie wiele przez cały dzień, a po prawdzie to przez wiele dni… może więcej niźli to było mądre. Od kiedy ruszył w podróż ledwie zatrzymywał się, aby coś przegryźć, i bardzo niewiele spał. Z niechęcią przyznał, że istniał ukryty motyw jego wymuszonego na sobie forsownego marszu. Było to sposobem na odwrócenie uwagi, aby ustrzec się od myślenia zbyt wiele o celu podróży. Albo, raczej o tym co czekało nań u celu. Usiadł wygodniej, naciągnął kaptur niżej na twarz i westchnął ciężko. Wpatrzył się w grunt i powrócił myślą do swego spotkania z Gandalfem. Jak dawno to było, gdy ostatnio widział czarodzieja jadącego ostro na południe w stronę Isengardu? Może z tydzień, albo i więcej. Ale wspomnienie ich spotkania pozostało w jego pamięci odciśnięte z idealną jasnością. Od tej chwili Aragorn z trudem dawał radę myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, to było jak cierń w umyśle nie dający spokoju.

 _Pierścień Władzy został znaleziony._

Jedno wydarzenie, jedna prawda i jego życie zmieniło się na zawsze. Pożegnalne słowa Gandalfa rozbrzmiewały echem w pamięci.

 _Musisz iść do Bree i spotkać się z hobbitami w gospodzie Pod rozbrykanym kucykiem._

Aragorn miał czas jedynie, aby pokiwać głową, bo tak skamieniał, iż niemal nie rozumiał co właśnie usłyszał.

 _Jeśli się spóźnię nie czekaj na mnie, ale zabierz ich do Rivendell najszybciej, jak możesz._

I czarodziej pogalopował naprzód pozostawiając go samego, aby mierzył się z przyszłością, której nigdy nie oczekiwał.

W swym długim życiu pokonał wiele niebezpieczeństw, napotykał potworności, o których większość mężczyzn nigdy nie śniła. Ale myśl o tym, z czym miał się spotkać teraz wystarczała, aby zmrozić mu duszę. _Pierścień samego Saurona_ , pomyślał, a jego twarz zasnuł mrok. _Kim jest ten niziołek, który go niesie? Czy można my zaufać?_ Aragorn miał wystarczająco szacunku dla ludu Shire, co prawda więcej aniżeli większość ludzi. Ale mimo tego, idea aby jednemu z nich powierzyć tak wszechwładne zło sprawiała, że żołądek mu się ściskał. _Nawet najsilniejszy z mężów nie jest w stanie oprzeć się zewowi Pierścienia. Oby wszystkie dobre siły wspomogły nas, jeśli siła tego hobbita zawiedzie._

Ale obok samego Pierścienia na drodze do Bree istniało wystarczająco niebezpieczeństw czyhających na nieostrożnych wędrowców. Co się stanie, jeśli wpadną w zasadzkę a zabójczy przedmiot zostanie przejęty przez, jakiegoś nieświadomego rozbójnika? Aragorn pokręcił głową. Gandalf był starym przyjacielem i sojusznikiem, i Aragorn nigdy nie kwestionował jego osądu. Ale to zdawało się… jeśli nie głupotą to przynajmniej odstępstwem od osławionej mądrości czarodzieja.

Lecz głębszy strach czaił się pod powierzchnią umysłu. Nawet, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze i odnajdzie ich bez żadnych przeszkód co się stanie, gdy on sam zetknie się z Pierścieniem? _Jeśli sam Isildur nie mógł się mu oprzeć, jakże jego potomek da radę?_

Zirytowany swoim własnym, ponurym rozmyślaniem przemocą odrzucił niechciane myśli z głowy. Nie było wielkiego sensu w zadręczaniu się tym co przyniesie przyszłość. W końcu nie może nic zrobić dopóki tam nie dotrze, a Bree nadal leżało sporo dni drogi stąd. Z pewnością dziś w nocy nie da rady przemierzyć dłuższej trasy. Westchnął.

Jak zawsze, gdy zbliżał się do Rivendell jego myśli powracały ku Arwenie. Czy spała już, czy leżała myśląc o nim? Wiedział, że w jakiś sposób więź pomiędzy nimi nie była umniejszana wraz z odległością, że jakiś relikt jej obecności zawsze z nim podróżował, wszystko jedno, jak dalekie tereny przemierzał. Myśl ta ogrzewała mu serce i pozwolił sobie na uśmiech na wspomnienie o swej damie.

Spojrzał w górę, bo wiatr się nasilił, i kilka kropel deszczu rozprysnęło się na pylistym gruncie. Jego powieki zrobiły się ciężkie, dopadała go senność. Głos wiatru był taki kojący, a on był zmęczony na ciele i umyśle. Zamknął oczy. _Odpocznę sobie tylko chwilę_ , pomyślał tłumiąc ziewnięcie. To była ostatnia jego myśl, gdy odgłos wiatru ucichł, a świat jawy odpłynął.

W pierwszej chwili nic nie widział. Potem ciemności pomału rozjaśniły się do zamglonej szarości. Był tam dźwięk, ciche, rytmiczne _bam, bam_ , powtarzające się, uporczywe. Gdy wzrok mu się wyostrzył Aragorn rozpoznał ten dźwięk, jako kroki. Wówczas pojął, że to były jego własne kroki. Szedł do centrum długiego kolistego korytarza, a jego kroki były przyciszone na wypolerowanej, kamiennej posadzce. Po jego lewej w ścianie było wiele wysokich, wąskich okien a ich szklane szyby poznaczone były kroplami deszczu. Z zewnątrz dobiegał szept wiatru i odległy stuk kropel. Wówczas z naprzeciwka usłyszał inny dźwięk – płacz kobiety.

Przyśpieszył kroku. Korytarz zakrzywiał się nagle w prawo, i gdy minął zakręt ujrzał ją kucającą pod ścianą, jakby szukającą kryjówki. Wyglądała na dziewczynę służącą, jej porwane odzienie było niegdyś białe, ale ściemniało do brudnej szarości. Twarz jej była odwrócona od niego a włosy w nieładzie spływały jej na ramiona, gdy wycierała łzy brudną szmatą. Jej szerokie przerażone oczy były zaczerwienione, jakby płakała już od dłuższego czasu. Gdy podszedł cofnęła się z przestrachem. Aragorn zatrzymał się w miejscu i zaczął ją przekonywać, że nie ma złych zamiarów. Ale zanim zdążył przemówić kobieta nerwowo pokręciła głową i powiedziała załkanym głosem

\- - Nie powinno cię tu być.

To nie takiej reakcji oczekiwał.

\- - Co masz na myśli?

Spojrzał dokoła nagle rozumiejąc, że nie ma pojęcia gdzie jest, ani jak się tu znalazł.

\- - Co to za miejsce?

Służąca miętoliła w dłoniach swe spódnice i nie przestawała się cofać przed nim, wyraźnie przerażona jego obecnością. Podszedł bliżej, i łagodnym głosem zapytał

\- - Co cię tak przeraża, moja pani?

Ona jednakże tylko przecząco pokręciła głową i nalegała silniej

\- - Nie powinno cię tu _być_!

Wówczas drgnęła, jak odrzucona w tył i zatkała uszy z okrzykiem, gdy ogłuszający hałas wstrząsnął budowlą aż, po jej fundamenty… Na ten dźwięk Aragorn odwrócił się na pięcie i…

… obudził się do rozdzierającego uszy huku gromu. Przez krótką chwilę był wstrząśnięty i zdezorientowany, ale potrzebował tylko chwili, aby odzyskać rozum. Plecy miał zziębnięte i obolałe od kanciastego kamienia za sobą. Gdy rozejrzał się po okolicy zdumiał się, iż burza wezbrała pełną furią. _Nie powinienem był zasypiać_ – udzielił sobie reprymendy. Wstał z wysiłkiem i ciaśniej naciągnął płaszcz na ramiona.

Spojrzał w górę, skąd lały się strumienie deszczu otaczając go pomarszczoną, pofalowaną kurtyną wody. Poprzez ulewę mógł dojrzeć długie macki błyskawic wężowymi splotami przedzierające się przez niebo. Cały czas grzmoty rozbrzmiewały tak głośnymi i głębokimi tonami, że te zdawały mu się przenikać aż, do kości. Złowróżbny hurkot doleciał doń z nad głowy, gdy ulewa kamieni terkotała w dół górskiego zbocza, omijając go i rozbryzgując się w kałużach tuż pod jego nogami.

Kolejne uderzenie błyskawicy rozcięło szczyt góry wysoko nad jego głową. Cała góra zdawała się drżeć, i zleciała nań następna ulewa kamieni, tym razem większych. A potem kolejna. Pociski następowały jeden po drugim tak prędko, jakby kierowane czyjąś świadomą wolą. Aragorn zatracił pewność siebie w obliczu niepokojącej wytrwałości tej nawałnicy. Oczywiście to mogło się stać przypadkowo. Któż to wie czemu błyskawica uderza tam, gdzie uderza? Ale wydawało się nieomal, iż jakaś wroga siła zagoniła go do tego miejsca i teraz, gdy jest tu uwięziony usiłowała go zniszczyć. _Istnieją miejsca na tym świecie_ , przypomniał sobie ponuro, _które posiadają swą własną wolę, a nie posiadają żadnej miłości do ludzi_.

Aragorn uświadomił sobie, iż ma obecnie do wyboru dwie drogi. Może wystawić się na wściekłość burzy, albo pozostać tutaj ryzykując, że w końcu spadnie na niego cała góra.

Mrużąc oczy wpatrywał się w strugi deszczu. Mógł ujrzeć bór rozciągający się poniżej, jego atramentowoczarna masa była na krótką chwilę rozpromieniana jasnością piorunu. Spojrzał szybko w górę, gdyż stok znów się zatrząsł, tym razem mocniej. _Czy to celowo czy nie ta góra stanie się mym grobem. Najlepiej poszukać schronienia w lesie._

Naciągnął kaptur nisko na twarz i ciaśniej owinął się płaszczem przygotowując się do biegu. Nagle widok przed nim zasnuła biel i został ogłuszony nieopisanym uderzeniem gromu. Piorun nadleciał z wrzaskiem i wybuchnął dokładnie ponad nawisem skalnym, rozkruszając jego schron. Aragorn ledwie zdążył na czas uskoczyć z drogi lawinie, gdy całość skały runęła, tam, gdzie stał sekundy wcześniej. Chwilę zabrało mu pozbieranie się ziemi, i przez tą chwilę już zdążył przemoknąć do suchej nitki w ulewie. Zdezorientowany starał się ustać prosto podczas, gdy w uszach mu dzwoniło od hałasu wielobarwnych wybuchów tańczących przed jego oślepionymi światłem oczami. Wysokie buty ślizgały mu się na zalanych deszczem kamieniach i niemal się przewrócił. Zanim zupełnie odzyskał równowagę, spadający głaz uderzył go w goleń obalając go do przodu. Uderzył w ziemię z głośnym jękiem, a uderzenie odebrało mu oddech. Próbował podnieść się na rękach, ale kolejny głaz uderzył go w plecy. Usiłując wstawać był zarzucany ulewą kamieni, kolejnym i kolejnym. Noga mu ugrzęzła w ich stosie, a kostka została uwięziona pod narastającym ciężarem. Szarpnął głową, aby sprawdzić co ma za plecami, i ujrzał prędko obracający się kamień mierzący prosto w…

... nagły dźwięk kruszonej kości, ostry ból i wszystko zasnuła ciemność.

Z wolna świat znów stał się wyraźny i Aragorn zrozumiał, że szedł. Szedł przez długi korytarz mający na jednej ścianie rząd wysokich okien. Za tymi oknami widział burzę wściekającą się tak, jakby pragnęła rozbić szkło i wedrzeć się do środka. Uderzyło go wrażenie, że zna to miejsce i zatrzymał się. Zamyślony rzekł

\- - Widziałem już to miejsce…

Obrócił się i wyjrzał przez jedno z okien. Szyba nie była jednolita, ale porysowana na nierówne odłamki utrzymywane razem przez wąskie paski żeliwa. Jego własna twarz spojrzała nań, rozbita na kawałki, jakby odbijała się w popękanym lustrze. Gdzieś z odległości dobiegał go głos łkającej kobiety. Instynktownie zwrócił się w stronę tych odgłosów nieszczęścia. Minął zakręt i ujrzał kobietę w potarganej sukni wycierającą łzy. Nie rozpoznał jej, lecz miał jakieś uporczywe wrażenie, że wszystko to już gdzieś widział. Gdy podszedł zerwała się na nogi, i zaczęła się cofać. Wówczas przemówiła kręcąc głową, jakby odmawiała uznania jego obecności.

\- - Nie powinieneś tu być.

\- - Wiem. – Odrzekł Aragorn natychmiast, bez zastanowienia.

Wtedy opadło go podejrzenie.

\- To już się zdarzyło, wcześniej…

Jednak ona jedynie powtórzyła – Nie powinno cię tu być!

Po czym zebrała swe spódnice i odbiegła.

\- - Zaczekaj! – Zawołał i pobiegł za nią.

Ale ona zdawała się nie słyszeć, i pędziła, jakby siły Mordoru następowały jej na pięty.

Skręcający spiralnie korytarz stopniowo stawał się coraz ciemniejszy aż, w końcu stał się kompletnie czarny a kobieta zniknęła w mroku. Nie bardzo wiedząc, dlaczego Aragorn szedł dalej za nią wyciągając rękę, aby zmacać drogę przed sobą w halli tonącej w ciemnościach. Bez ostrzeżenia wyszedł na światło i stanął oślepiony. Znalazł się w nowym korytarzu dużo szerszym i wyższym aniżeli poprzedni. Zaginał się przed nim oraz za nim, jakby był częścią wielkiego okręgu. W ścianie po lewej stronie był rząd kolumn, każda z jakiegoś kamienia o jasnej barwie. Stały jedna za drugą po wewnętrznej stronie korytarza. Dwie najbliższe kolumny miały pomiędzy sobą dość miejsca, aby mógł między nimi stanąć człowiek. Ostrożnie podszedł do wnęki i zajrzał za filar do leżącej tam komnaty. Gdy uczynił ruch, aby wejść do owej wewnętrznej komnaty pojawiło się jakieś zimne, podnoszące włosy na karku wrażenie. Prędko odsunął się od wejścia, i zajrzał za kolumnę do komnaty wewnątrz.

Kolista sala miała wysoki, sklepiony sufit a podłogę z płaskich kamieni ułożonych bez porządku i nieociosanych. Dokoła stały wysokie kolumny, a na każdej paliła się pochodnia nadająca pomieszczeniu przydymione oświetlenie. Pomiędzy, każdą z kolumn była wąska nisza a w niszy figura - każda wzrostu człowieka i wyrzeźbiona w najbardziej precyzyjne detale. Aragorn nie rozpoznawał twarzy figur, ale z jakiegoś nieokreślonego powodu ich widok zmroził mu krew. Twarze rzeźb były wykrzywione, jakby w wielkim bólu, albo po okrutnej stracie. Aragorn prędko odwrócił wzrok od nich i spojrzał na środek komnaty. W pośrodku posadzki stał duży, ozdobny tron. Kiedyś może był pokryty złotem, ale teraz jego barwy wyblakły. Podłoga dokoła tronu miała chorobliwą, czerwonobrązową barwę. Po obu stronach tronu stały żeliwne kosze wypełnione żarzącymi się węglami.

A na samym tronie siedział mężczyzna. Siedział pochylony, jakby przez wielki ciężar, a jego twarz była przysłonięta kapturem z potarganego, czarnego sukna, który zwisał mu luźno z ramion. Jego szaty były czarne. Wprawdzie wyglądały na wykonane z drogiej materii, ale były wyblakłe od długiego używania i zaniedbania. Wszystko wisiało na nim luźno, ukazując kościste ramiona i łokcie, jakby tego mężczyznę coś stopniowo wyniszczało. Z pod kaptura dobiegały ciche mamrotania, a dłoń ciasno zaciskała się na czymś co wisiało na łańcuszku na szyi postaci. Ręka jego drgała spazmatycznie, gdy bawił się tym czymś, jakby cały czas potrzebował zapewnienia, że ta rzecz nadal tam jest. Jego druga dłoń zaciskała się na poręczy tronu tak mocno, że żyły na niej występowały wyraźnym rzeźbieniem. I ciągle mruczał coś pod nosem - niespokojny dialog zwrócony do samego siebie, albo zupełnie do nikogo.

Aragorn spojrzał wokoło niespokojnie, gdyż gdzieś spoza jego pola widzenia dobiegł go krzyk kobiety. Mężczyzna na tronie drgnął i usiadł prosto, a obie dłonie zacisnęły się na poręczy tronu, gdy władczym głosem zapytał

\- - Kto tu jest?

Aragorn spojrzał z powrotem na mężczyznę i ujrzał co takiego wisiało na łańcuszku, przedmiot, który dziwna postać desperacko zaciskała w pieści.

Gładki, niczym nie ozdobiony, złoty pierścień.

Aragorn aż, westchnął na ten widok. Lecz nim zdążył zareagować dwu zbrojnych przyciągnęło przed tron wyrywającą się kobietę. To była ta sama dziewczyna, którą napotkał wcześniej. Walczyła, aby się wyswobodzić żądając

\- - Uwolnijcie mnie! Nic nie zrobiłam! Wypuść mnie!

Ale, kiedy została przywleczona przed tron na widok mrocznej postaci ogarnął ją strach. Wyraźnie drżąca powoli osunęła się na kolana w uścisku strażników, gdy obaj skłonili się nisko przed swym władcą. Czarno odziany mąż drgnął na swym tronie. Jego postawa sugerowała, że był zirytowany tym, że mu przeszkadzano. Jego pięść zacisnęła się na pierścieniu.

\- - Cóż? – warknął swym chrapliwym głosem. – Czemuż mi przeszkadzacie?

Aragorn nie rozpoznawał jego głosu, chociaż jakaś część jego umysłu zarzekała się, że ten głos był jej znajomy.

\- - Mój suwerenie – rzekł jeden z gwardzistów – ta niewiasta jest szpiegiem.

\- - Nie! – Krzyknęła kobieta kręcąc głową w rozpaczliwej próbie zaprzeczenia.

Aragorn nie mógł dojrzeć jej twarzy, ale poznawał po głosie, że płakała. – Błagam, mój panie, nie jestem…!

\- - Szpieg?

Mężczyzna z wolna podniósł się ze swego tronu, a w każdym jego ruchu czaiła się groźba. To spowodowało, że gwardziści rzucili swego jeńca na podłogę i prędko cofnęli się o krok. Dziewczyna rozpłaszczyła się na podłodze, po czym uniosła wzrok na króla i, z lękiem odsunęła się od niego pełznąc po kamiennej posadzce.

Mroczny człowiek dobył z pochwy u pasa zardzewiały miecz o ostrzu poszarpanym, jak piła.

\- - Czemuż muszę być nękany przez szpiegów i zabójców? Czy wszyscy pragniecie ukraść mi to, co jest dla mnie skarbem?

Na te słowa kobieta skrzywiła się.

\- - Należy do mnie! Jest mój! Nikt mi go nie odbierze! Nikt!

Uniósł miecz nad swą głowę, a kobieta krzyknęła zasłaniając swoją w daremnym geście…

\- - Nie! – krzyknął Aragorn i pobiegł między kolumnami z ramieniem

wzniesionym i wysuniętym w proteście. Ale z chwilą, gdy jego stopy dotknęły podłogi znieruchomiały, jak przymarznięte do niej, a całe ciało zesztywniało. Nie mógł się poruszać, nie mógł postąpić nawet kroku wprzód, a głos mu zamarł w nagle wyschniętym gardle. Postacie w centrum komnaty zdawały się ani go nie słyszeć ani, nie widzieć. Kobieta krzyczała, aż miecz opadł. Aragorn wił się, aby się wyswobodzić z pęt niewidzialnej siły, która go schwyciła, czymkolwiek była, ale bez skutku. Od stóp w górę jego ciała postępowało mroźne zimno. Zaledwie mógł poruszyć głową, aby spojrzeć w dół. Z wywracającą trzewia paniką ujrzał, że zmienia się w kamień, bezsilny wobec tego procesu. Krzyk kobiety został nagle przecięty - dźwiękiem rozrywania i rozchlapywania. Aragorn mógł tylko krzyczeć, gdy stawał się kolejną statuą spoglądającą na komnatę z wyrazem przerażenia i buntu na twarzy, a widok w jego oczach stawał się szaro – biały, gdy wszystko stawało się…

… zimne…

… zimny, zamarznięty, skamieniały do kości…

… nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł widzieć, był…

… mokry?

Stopniowo Aragorn uświadomił sobie wodę przenikającą mu przez ubranie, i poczuł, że jego ciało drży. Kamienisty grunt wbijał mu się boleśnie w żołądek. Dał radę dosłyszeć deszcz i uczuć zimny wiatr na twarzy. Głowa go bolała i niejasno przypominał sobie, że został uderzony przez kamień i stracił przytomność. Wypluł brudną wodę z ust, zakaszlał głęboko, a potem jęknął i otworzył oczy. Krople wody spadły mu z rzęs, gdy mrugał usiłując przywrócić sobie ostrość widzenia. Leżał twarzą do ziemi u podnóża góry. Wielka burza stała się już tylko mżawką, której brakowało entuzjazmu. A wiatr wiał zrywami przedzielanymi ciszą. Włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła i Aragorn odgarnął je wierzchem dłoni. Z wysiłkiem podniósł się na rękach powodując niedużą lawinę kamyków, która osunęła się z jego pleców i ramion. Nogi miał zupełnie zdrętwiałe, a gdy się obrócił do tyłu stwierdził, że były również pogrzebane pod stosem gruzu. Próbował się wyzwolić, ale bez większych sukcesów. Nogi straciły wszelkie czucie, zarówno od ciężaru kamieni, jak i od obezwładniającego zimna. _To dlatego śniłem, że zamieniam się w kamień_ – orzekł krzywiąc się kpiąco do samego siebie. _Nie było to dalekie od prawdy._ Mimo, że całe ciało miał obolałe od wielu skaleczeń i sińców pewien był, że niczego sobie nie złamał. Gdyby tak było ból byłby znacznie większy. Z jękiem wysilał się nad uwolnieniem jednej nogi, a potem drugiej powodując miniaturowe lawiny kamyków. Odgarnął swój podróżny płaszcz, aby mu nie zawadzał i usiadł pochylając się wprzód, aby wmasować nieco życia z powrotem w odrętwiałe łydki. Zupełnie przemoknięte odzienie przylegało doń ciężkimi fałdami, i zaczynały się poważne dreszcze. Uświadomił sobie, że zagrożenie natychmiastowym zamarznięciem jest realne, jeżeli zaraz nie zacznie się ruszać. Nie dało się dowiedzieć, jak długo leżał nieprzytomny zamknięty w swoim śnie. _Sen._ Wspomnienie owego snu przypełzło do niego wraz z mrocznym podejrzeniem, że był on czymś więcej aniżeli fantazją. Zezłoszczony przez takie myśli odpędził je z głowy. _Zajmij się jawą, albo możesz nie dożyć do następnego koszmaru._ Potykając się stanął na niepewnych nogach, gdyż wracało do nich czucie, te nieprzyjemne igiełki, przez które niemal zatęsknił za odrętwieniem. Jednakże ruch nie dopomógł jego bolącej głowie. Spojrzał przez ramię na las, a potem odwrócił się ku niemu. Musiał poszukać dowolnego schronienia, jakie da się znaleźć wśród drzew i rozpalić ognisko, aby się ogrzać zanim zimno i wilgoć wspólnymi siłami zabiją go. Odrzuciwszy kaptur, tak mokry, że stał się bezużyteczny zaczął iść. Maszerował tak prędko, jak tylko zdołał zwalczywszy ochotę na triumfalne zakrzyknięcie w stronę góry, że nie dała mu rady. Z oddali nadleciało mamrotanie gromu, jak pożegnalna groźba.

Było mu zimno.

 _Gdzie jestem? Jak się tu dostałem?_

Nie powinno mu być aż, tak zimno. Nie mógł się ruszyć, z ledwością mógł widzieć. _Co się ze mną stało?_ Coś było nie tak… nie powinien być taki…

Poprzez nieostrą, szaro – białą zasłonę Aragorn ujrzał zakapturzonego mężczyznę siedzącego w zmęczonej pozie na poobijanym tronie. Ponownie mężczyzna zaciskał w dłoni pierścień wiszący mu na łańcuszku u szyi. Trzymając go w palcach pocierał go między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym. Wzdrygnął się z irytacją, gdy jakiś żołnierz stanął przed nim na baczność.

\- - Kto przysłał tego brudnego szpiega do mojej fortecy?

Gwardzista bojaźliwie popatrzył w podłogę, na której zastygała kałuża krwi już łącząc się z dawniejszymi kałużami niezliczonych ofiar.

\- - Mój panie, uważamy, że przybyła z Gondoru…

\- - Gondor. – Mężczyzna wypluł to słowo z niecierpliwym gestem ręki. – Czemuż moi właśni rodacy walczą przeciwko mnie?

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, po czym zdało się, że żołnierz dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że nie było to pytanie retoryczne. Przełknął ślinę i zaczął ostrożnie

\- - Ich dowódca nadal zagrzewa swój… twój lud – poprawił się szybko – do oporu.

Tamten w odpowiedzi na to zaśmiał się szczekliwie.

\- - Ten, który sam siebie mieni Namiestnikiem z Minas Tirith? Jest dla mnie niczym. _Niczym._

Uśmiechał się okrutnie, jakby na wspomnienie, jakiejś tylko przez siebie zaznanej radości, choć wyraz jego twarzy nie był zbyt dobrze widoczny spod kaptura.

\- - Nauczy się szacunku, kiedy zdobędę moje miasto, wybiję to co pozostało z jego armii i powieszę go, nadal żywego na zewnętrznych murach! A ten szczeniak jego brat zawiśnie obok niego!

Uderzył pięścią o podłokietnik tronu z niemal wilczym warknięciem.

\- - Jakże śmią? Jak śmią?! Kłamcy, uzurpatorzy, kalają to co wedle prawa mnie się należy…

Gwardzista cofnął się przed gniewem króla, a potem zwyczajnie uciekł. Nieświadom rejterady swego żołdaka jego władca nadal się wściekał.

\- - Wyniszczę ich wszystkich do ostatniego, męża, niewiastę, dziecko. Rozkruszę ich miasto do _gruntu…!_ \- ciągnęły się obłąkane tyrady szaleńca. Nie słyszał tego nikt żywy, a jedynie pierścień niemych statui w oświetlonej pochodniami komnacie. Jeśli szalony król w ogóle zauważył, że pośród niemych szeregów przybyła nowa figura to, nie dał tego poznać żadnym gestem. Ten nowy pomnik stał, jakby zaklęty w pół kroku, jedna jego ręka wyciągała się w proteście, a twarz zastygła, jak zamarznięta w pełnym zgrozy zaprzeczeniu. I słyszał on, każde słowo wypowiadane w tej sali, widział każdy czyn dokonany w tej sali, ale był bezsilny, aby je powstrzymać. Aragorn walczył z zaklęciem, które go więziło, ale każdy wysiłek wydawał się na nic. Był litym głazem, nieporuszonym, nie mającym możności nawet by oddychać… bezradnym, uwięzionym, zamarzniętym do samego serca…

Obudził się nagle, a głowa pulsowała nieustępliwymi falami bólu. Wymagało sporego wysiłku woli, aby usiąść, aby oczyścić umysł i skoncentrować się na świecie dokoła.

 _To się znowu stało,_ powiedział sobie ze złością. Otulając się szczelniej płaszczem Aragorn przysiadł się bliżej ogniska ledwie dając radę poczuć jego ciepło. Pomimo swych ustawicznych wysiłków tracił przytomność wpadając w ten senny świat wbrew swojej woli. _Nie mogę na to pozwolić_ pomyślał dokładając więcej drewna do ogniska. _Każdy raz, gdy zasypiam może być mym ostatnim._

Zbyt długo leżał na deszczu i wietrze przywalony kamieniami. Ciepło jego ciała było niebezpiecznie obniżone. Musiał się ogrzać i pozostać przytomnym, jeśli miał mieć nadzieję na przetrwanie nocy. Na szczęście burza przesunęła się dalej, zadowolona ze zniszczeń w tej okolicy. Kilka pozostałych chmur płynęło wysoko w rozciągniętych smugach, chwilami rozdzielając się, aby ukazać usiane gwiazdami niebo, i połówkę księżyca patrzącego obojętnie na lasy poniżej. Ale wiatr był nadal mokry i zimny a, każdy powiew chłodził na nowo jego zmęczone, obolałe ciało. Aragorn nabrał powietrza i wypuścił powoli zabijając rękoma dokoła, aby zwalczyć nieustanne dreszcze. Nieomal wbrew sobie zaczął powracać myślami do koszmarnego snu. _Nie myśl o tym, bo znowu zaśniesz_ , ostrzegł się. Ale jego myśli zdawały się nieodparcie przyciągane do tego snu. Sen był taki wyraźny, taki realny, jakby Aragorn wchodził w inny świat, za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy. _Inny świat,_ pomyślał. _Taki, w którym Pierścień Władzy został przejęty przez ludzi, i włada nim bezimienny szaleniec…_ A w głos zastanawiał się

\- - Czy śnię o przeszłości, której nigdy nie było? - Spojrzał w niebo, i dokończył z cicha – czy też, o przyszłości, która może jeszcze się spełnić?

Nie wątpił, iż to jego własne obawy co do znalezienia Zguby Isildura, i czekające go spotkanie z nieznanym jej powiernikiem spowodowały, że śnił o tych sprawach. Czy lękał się, że ten, który w tej chwili był w posiadaniu Pierścienia przejmie go dla siebie? Lecz Gandalf powiedział mu, że Pierścień jest u hobbita. Mroczna postać, która nawiedzała jego koszmary z pewnością nie pochodziła z ludu Shire. Byłby więc to któryś z Dziewięciu, wielkich królów, którzy upadli przez zdradzieckość Saurona i ich własną chciwość? Wydawał się nieomal, jak upiór – czarny kaptur, wychudzone ciało. Ale, skoro tak, to czemu tyran posiadał Wielki Pierścień a nie jeden z pomniejszych? Marszcząc czoło Aragorn przypomniał sobie następny szczegół. _Mój własny lud walczy przeciwko mnie_ , powiedział ten człowiek. _Namiestnik… jego brat zawiśnie obok niego…_ Ale obecny Namiestnik w Minas Tirith, sędziwy Denethor nie miał żyjących braci. Może w świecie snu tytuł został już przekazany starszemu synowi Denethora. Zatem miało to miejsce w przyszłości. Co to znaczyło? Czemu to było ważne? Aragorn miał dziwną pewność, że jego sen był zagadką, taką której rozwiązanie miało niezwykłą ważność, wręcz egzystencjalną. Znów zmienił pozycję niejasno uświadomiwszy sobie, że dreszcze przybrały na sile. _Są moimi, abym nimi władał_ , rzekł tamten… _jak śmią mi się sprzeciwiać… to należy do mnie, przybyło do mnie, jest moje…_ Poderwał głowę z głośnym jękiem. Ogień znowu przygasł, niemal zgasł. Wściekły na siebie, że znowu zaczynał drzemać Aragorn złapał więcej gałęzi i cisnął w płomyki. To były ostatnie zapasy drewna, musiał zebrać więcej. Ale, gdy spróbował wstać ogarnęła go słabość i przechylił się na bok upadając ciężko na ziemię. Nużący, nieustępliwy ból w jego głowie był obezwładniający. Znów tracił przytomność, a wzrok mu się mroczył. _Nie. Nie śpij._ Usiłował wstać i brutalnie potrząsał głową, oddychając głęboko. Bory dookoła niego rozmazywały się, pnie drzew zamieniały się w wysmukłe kolumny z kamienia. _Nie śpij._ Tracił czucie w ramionach i nogach, było mu zimniej.

\- - Nie zasypiaj! – Krzyknął do siebie.

Gdy to powiedział powstał na chwiejnych nogach. Gdy jego oczy zaczęły się znów zamykać usłyszał coś, odległy dźwięk na granicy słyszalności, jakby doleciał go przez zatkane uszy. Był to dźwięk obutych stóp idących po kamieniach. Nadchodziło więcej gwardzistów. Kiedy weszli w jego pole widzenia ujrzał, że to para żołnierzy ciągnęła parę więźniów, którzy mieli ramiona zakute w kajdany z przodu, i ciężkie łańcuchy na łydkach zaś więcej gwardzistów maszerowało w krok za nimi. _Nie. To jest sen, to nie prawda. Muszę się obudzić, umrę jeżeli znowu zasnę…_ Zmuszając oczy do otwarcia ujrzał swoje ognisko płonące słabiej i słabiej. Aragorn postąpił krok w stronę ogniska i stanął. _Nie mogę się ruszyć…_ Mrugając ujrzał, jak jeńcy zostali brutalnie pchnięci na kolana. Coraz trudniej było mu myśleć. _Muszę się wyzwolić… albo… oni umrą… muszę się wyzwolić z tego czaru, muszę ich uratować…_

Dwu więźniów na podłodze nadal potrafiło emanować aurą dumnego buntu, nawet związani i na kolanach. Ich długie, jasne włosy opadały im na plecy, gdy w milczeniu spoglądali na swego oprawcę. Gwardziści podali mrocznemu królowi kilka sztuk broni, łuki oraz sztylety elfiego wyrobu. Obejrzał je przelotnie, a potem z irytacją cisnął w bok.

\- - Czyż nie zaznam dzisiaj spoczynku? – Wymruczał.

Jeden z gwardzistów zaczął mówić wyciągając się na całą wysokość z dumą.

\- - Mój panie, schwytaliśmy…

\- - Wiem, kogo schwytaliście. - Odrzekł mroczny pan i zwrócił się do więźniów.

\- - I cóż? Nic do powiedzenia?

Nie odpowiedzieli, a ich postawa sugerowała, że znajduje się on sporo poniżej ich poziomu zainteresowania. W odpowiedzi na ich ostentacyjne milczenie władca wydał z siebie pogardliwy śmiech. Po czym machnął od niechcenia na strażników.

\- - Nauczcie tych elfów trochę szacunku.

Aragorn mógł jedynie patrzeć, jak klęczący najbliżej niego elf został kopnięty w bok i upadł na podłogę. Gdy padał obrócił się twarzą w tę stronę, gdzie Aragorn stał uwięziony zaklęciem w kamieniu.

 _Haldir!_

Drugi jeniec odwrócił się w stronę gwardzisty z wściekłością.

\- - Zostaw go!

Ostry, zgrzytliwy śmiech króla był jedyną odpowiedzią na jego protest.

\- - Legolas – rzekł człowiek w kapturze przeciągając słowo aż, do syku. - A zatem to prawda. Elfowie z Mrocznej Puszczy i Lothlórien połączyli siły przeciwko mnie.

Legolas zwrócił swój pałający buntem wzrok na człowieka na tronie, gdy ów pomału podniósł się na nogi.

\- - Cóż za szkoda, że wasz sojusz okazał się bezowocny.

Haldir starał się podnieść na kolana walcząc z bólem. Zakaszlał głęboko po czym zwinął się w pół, jakby kaszel sprawiał mu nieznośny ból, jego żebra mógł pogruchotać kopniak strażnika. Wciągnął powietrze, wypluł coś co brzmiało, jak krew i odezwał się zachrypniętym głosem

\- - Nie możesz pozabijać nas wszystkich.

\- - Och, ależ nie muszę zabić wszystkich, _Haldir o Lórien_ – wyszeptał oprawca krztusząc się ochrypłym śmiechem. Wyciągnął miecz, którego piłowate ostrze nadal pokrywała krew służącej. – Teraz potrzebuję zabić jedynie ciebie.

Legolas bezowocnie zaszarpał się w łańcuchach. Strażnicy brutalnie przytrzymali mu ramiona, aby nie mógł powstać.

\- - Zdrajca! – zawołał ze wściekłością. – Zdradziłeś mój lud! Zdradziłeś i swoich! Zdradziłeś nas wszystkich!

 _Nie, Legolasie nie sprzeciwiaj mu się, bo cię zabije…_

Aragorn walczył z całej siły pragnąc zmusić ciało do ruchu, ale jego myśli nie wywierały żadnego efektu na kamienną figurę, którą się stał. Równie dobrze mógłby próbować poruszyć myślą, jakiś przedmiot po drugiej stronie komnaty. Zmusiwszy swą wrzącą frustracje do wyciszenia spróbował pomyśleć, o jakiejkolwiek drodze ucieczki. _Użyj mózgu_ – ponaglał sam siebie. _Nadal możesz widzieć, słyszeć, oraz wiedzieć kim jesteś._ Zatem nie mógł być naprawdę i zupełnie skamieniały. Więc możliwe, że zaklęcie skamieniałości było jakąś formą iluzji, tylko na tyle realną, na ile pozwolił jej być.

Wciągnąłby wdech, gdyby mógł. Zatem zgromadził w sobie wszystką siłę woli, jaką znalazł. _Ja żyję.Mogę się poruszać._ Pomału, nieomal niedostrzegalnie uczuł nikłe ciepło powracające do ciała i pozwolił sobie na odrobinę nadziei. Ale wówczas jego koncentracja rozpadła się, gdy ujrzał swego przyjaciela obrywającego pięścią w twarz. Głowa Legolasa została brutalnie odrzucona w jedną stronę. Jego napastnik warknął

\- - Jak śmiesz mówić do mnie o zdradzie?

Mroczny człowiek schwycił elfa za przód tuniki, podniósł go z podłogi i potrząsnął nim brutalnie. Wszyscy gwardziści cofnęli się obserwując to w milczeniu, podczas, gdy ich władca gardłował – Zawsze byłeś przeciwko mnie! Wy wszyscy od początku! Chcieliście go dla siebie!

Po czym zwolnił uścisk i Legolas osunął się, a jego kolana zderzyły się z kamienną podłogą z głośnym trzaskiem. Upadł na bok, a jego głowa uderzyła o posadzkę tak samo mocno, jak kolana. Przez krótką, lecz przeraźliwą chwilę leżał całkiem nieruchomo. Potem niezgrabnie usiłował się podnieść. Haldir przysunął się doń bliżej, jakby chcąc go osłonić przed następnymi razami. Zakapturzony mężczyzna wyraźnie drżał w furii.

\- - Myślisz, że nie słyszałem was szepczących przeciwko mnie? Wy wszyscy kombinujący, snujący intrygi… - umilkł nagle, jak gdyby zabrakło mu słów do wyrażenia gniewu, i stał tak przez wiele sekund oddychając ciężko. Po czym odezwał się znowu podejrzanie spokojnym tonem. – Ale on został przeznaczony dla ludzi, a nie elfów. Został przeznaczony dla mnie. I oto posiadłem go na własność.

Legolas dał radę wyprostować się na kolanach, mimo że drżał cały. Strumyczek krwi spływał mu po brodzie. Spojrzał w twarz swemu oprawcy, z wyrazem, w którym przedziwnie mieszały się nienawiść i litość. Wzdychając z bólu głosem ledwie słyszalnym wyszeptał – To on posiadł ciebie… już dawno.

Człowiek wydawał się tak zdumiony tym stwierdzeniem, że praktycznie aż, cofnął się o krok. Aragorn wykorzystał to, aby odnowić swoją koncentrację. Skierował wszystkie swe myśli do swego umysłu i ponownie uczuł ciepło nasycające ową zimność zalegającą głęboko w jego wnętrzu. Niewyraźnie, ale uczuł, jak jego serce ponownie zaczyna bić, a jego ciało porusza się pod więżącą go skórą z kamienia. _Prawie…_ Spróbował zgiąć ramię, które nadal zdawało się zmrożone w pozycji wyciągniętej w przód. Nastąpił nikły ruch, i drobne rysy zaczęły ukazywać się na kamieniu po zewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka, aż do zgięcia łokcia. Nieduże kawałki skały zaczęły się osypywać z jego ciała. _Prawie…!_ Ale, jakikolwiek efekt słowa Legolasa wywarły na ich prześladowcy, nie był to efekt trwały. Król roześmiał się pogardliwie i rzekł – Zobaczymy.

Zaczął iść dokoła związanych jeńców, długimi krokami obszedł ich i, stanął za ich plecami. Jego czarny płaszcz zawirował, gdy odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na nich z góry. Teraz stał tyłem do Aragorna.

\- - Pytanie brzmi, stary przyjacielu… czy mam zabić cię natychmiast za niesubordynację? Czy też, mam wpierw pozwolić ci patrzeć, jak twój towarzysz ginie?

To Haldir odpowiedział mu wyniośle patrząc na wprost przed siebie, odmawiając temu człowiekowi nawet przelotnego spojrzenia.

\- - My… - zaczął, ale się zakaszlał – …nie boimy się ciebie.

\- - Nie? – Mroczny władca pokręcił głową. – Szkoda.

Potem uniósł miecz, ścisnął rękojeść w obu dłoniach i zatopił go pionowo w karku Haldira.

\- - Nie! – Rozpaczliwy okrzyk Legolasa zmieszał się z takim samym Aragorna, gdy ten wreszcie wyzwolił się, a kamienie posypały się rozkruszone dokoła niego. Potknął się i wywrócił wprzód lądując twardo na rozłupanych kawałkach gruzu, uwolniony spod zaklęcia o parę sekund za późno. Mroczny człowiek zdawało się, że tego nie zauważył. Jedynie uwolnił swój miecz z kręgosłupa Haldira bez emocji spoglądając na drgające jeszcze, nasiąkłe krwią ciało.

Potykając się Legolas podniósł się na nogi, a jego oczy miotały czarne płomienie, jego własny ból został zapomniany, zatonął we wszechogarniającej wściekłości. Rozciągnięty na podłodze Aragorn zrobił głęboki wdech, wypełnił płuca powietrzem. Nie tracił czasu na radowanie się z uwolnienia, ale podniósł się chwiejnie i wyciągnął miecz. Gwardziści rzucili się na Legolasa zastępując mu drogę w tej samej chwili, gdy ten skokiem dopadał swego prześladowcy. Jednak ów człowiek bez wysiłku uniknął jego ataku robiąc krok w bok, i jedną ręką schwycił elfa za gardło. Aragorn chwiejnie ruszył wprzód, zmusił nogi do zrobienia kroku, a każdy krok okazał się wielkim wysiłkiem woli. Był już tak blisko… zakapturzony ciągle stał tyłem do Aragorna, nie mógł go zobaczyć… Przez chwilę szalony król przytrzymał Legolasa za gardło jedną ręką, skute kajdanami ręce elfa zaciskały się na trzymającym go ramieniu wroga, a ich spojrzenia w milczeniu zespoliły się ze sobą, jakby same były złączone okowami. Wtedy to, bez jednego słowa mroczny król wziął zamach i pchnął mieczem. Aragorn stanął, jak zamrożony w miejscu z oczami rozszerzonymi wstrząsem i rozpaczą. Legolas nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, ale twarz jego wykrzywiła się w agonii, gdy oczy się zamknęły. Ciało elfa zwisło bezwładnie w uścisku prześladowcy. Człowiek zwolnił uścisk pozwalając mu opaść na posadzkę.

\- - Morderca!

Krzyk Aragorna rezonował poprzez całą komnatę. Nagle zdało się, że żołnierze uświadomili sobie wreszcie jego istnienie i, jak jeden obrócili się, aby się zmierzyć z intruzem. Ich władca nie zareagował, ale stał wpatrzony w ciała pomordowanych elfów wydając się nieświadom obecności nieproszonego gościa, podczas gdy gwardziści pędzili do boju. Bez trudu Aragorn sparował niezręczne pchnięcie pierwszego i uniósł miecz, aby wykończyć go jednym uderzeniem. Inni dołączyli do walki ignorując śmierć swojego towarzysza. Ale umiejętności nie posiadali więcej niż, ten pierwszy, zatem zostali prędko rozgromieni. Bez zwątpienia Aragorn pognał naprzód. Tamten człowiek nadal trwał na swoim miejscu, ale pomału opuścił miecz obserwując, jak krew spływa po krawędzi ostrza i skapuje do ohydnej kałuży rozlewającej się po podłodze. Aragorn zamrugał i przez sekundę widział…

… ciemny las, obozowe ognisko wypalone do czerwieniejących węgielków, prawie zagasłe …

Zaskoczony zatrzymał się w miejscu. Co właśnie zobaczył? Kręcąc głową, jakby dla rozjaśnienia sobie w umyśle znowu postąpił wprzód …

… odchodził od ogniska, wchodził pomiędzy drzewa w leśny mrok …

Znów się zatrzymał, a potem zacisnąwszy szczęki ruszył naprzód. Czymkolwiek były owe wizje lasu nie będzie teraz zwracał na nie uwagi. Ten człowiek… ten potwór… właśnie z zimną krwią zamordował dwu z pośród przyjaciół Aragorna. Musiał go powstrzymać… nic innego się nie liczyło, musiał go zniszczyć, aby król już nigdy nie mógł zabijać… Tamten był już nieomal w zasięgu miecza Aragorna, ale nadal nie odwracał się do niego, nie słyszał go… Aragorn sięgnął wolną ręką i pochwycił zakapturzonego za ramię… odwrócił go twarzą ku sobie…

I wówczas ujrzał twarz skrywaną pod kapturem.

To była jego własna twarz.

Była ściągnięta i wychudła, z szalonymi, gorejącymi oczami. Zdawał się być już w połowie upiorem z bladą, naciągniętą skórą oraz zmierzwioną gęstwą siwiejących włosów rozłażących się z pod postrzępionego kaptura. Zaczerwienione oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy rozpoznał Aragorna. Chwiejąc się mroczny król cofnął się z gardłowym, nieomal zwierzęcym jękiem zaprzeczenia. Zaciskał pięść na piersi, jakby chcąc bronić swego cennego skarbu. Aragorn zmartwiał, tak samo niezdolny do ruchu, jakby znów został zaklęty w kamienną figurę. Mógł jedynie wpatrywać się w owo widziadło, które wyszczerzyło na niego zęby i zawarczało.

\- - Ty!

Dwaj wojownicy w zupełnej ciszy mierzyli się wzrokiem stojąc w pozach będących – nieświadomie – lustrzanymi odbiciami. Wszędzie dokoła nich pochodnie, które oświetlały komnatę nagle rozjarzyły się wszystkie razem. A potem przygasły, i skraje komnaty zanurzyły się w ciemnościach. Ciała pomordowanych elfów oraz pokonanych gwardzistów wyblakły i zniknęły, a dwaj wrogowie pozostali sami stojąc w pośrodku okrągłej wysepki przyćmionego, czerwonawego światła otoczonego nieprzeniknioną ciemnością. Fałszywy Aragorn odrzucił kaptur ukazując powgniataną, pordzewiałą koronę na brudnych włosach i rzekł

\- Ty… nie przynależysz tutaj.

Głos jego był całkiem podobny do tego prawdziwego, ale bardziej ochrypły, jakby od choroby lub długiego nadużywania. I Aragorn pojął czemu wcześniej nie rozpoznał tego głosu… bowiem słyszał go z zewnątrz siebie tak, jakby brzmiał on dla innej osoby.

\- - Nie powinieneś tu być.

\- - Nie. – Aragorn powoli uniósł miecz i wskazał na swego bliźniaka. – Ty nie powinieneś tu być. Czymkolwiek jesteś, jakakolwiek obrzydliwa sztuka cię wydała… nie powinieneś istnieć.

\- - Ale ja istnieję. Albo raczej… - pogładził palcami pierścień na swej piersi, i uśmiechnął się niewesoło – będę istniał w swoim czasie.

\- - Nie! – Wybuchnął Aragorn robiąc krok wprzód, co spowodowało, że tamten odruchowo uniósł własny miecz. – Nigdy nie stanę się takim, jak ty!

Deklaracja ta spotkała się z pogardliwym śmiechem.

– Takiś pewny? Jakże arogancki jesteś. – Prychnął tamten i ciągnął – I, jak bardzo podobny do Isildura.

\- - Co? Cóż to znaczy?

\- - Sam zobacz – odparł tamten wskazując do tyłu na niszę, z której Aragorn po raz pierwszy wszedł do komnaty. – Spojrzyj w oczy prawdzie, jeżeli masz odwagę.

Ostrożnie, gdyż podejrzewał podstęp Aragorn odwrócił się od swego przeciwnika. Ujrzał pomnik, który stał po lewej od tej pustej niszy, w której niedawno on sam był uwięziony. Był to wizerunek młodego mężczyzny odzianego w zbroję, wysokiego i o dumnej postawie. Ale jego twarz była wykrzywiona w udręce, jakby pochłaniało go poczucie winy, albo utraty, albo oba naraz. Jego dłoń wyciągała się, jakby sięgał po coś, coś czego na zawsze mu odmówiono. A wyrzeźbione na kamiennej podstawie u jego stóp były litery, litery układające się w imię…

\- - To niemożliwe! – Wyszeptał Aragorn w proteście, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się od wstrząsu. Jego wróg zaśmiał się znowu, a jego śmiech odbijał się echem w obszernej komnacie. – Tak, to możliwe, i taka jest prawda. – Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w pogardliwym uśmiechu. – Spójrzcie, oto Isildur Zdeprawowany, Isildur Zepsuty, o słabej woli, który zawiódł w największym z zadań.

Następnie król powiódł mieczem dokoła wskazując na szeroki krąg pomników.

\- - Ujrzyjcie siłę człowieczą, chwalebną linię Numenoru!

Wszędzie dokoła pochodnie wybuchły ponownie rozświetlając figury krwistym blaskiem. Rzeźbienia pomników tak były wyraźne, że zalegał w ich załomach głęboki, ostry cień. Aragorn ujrzał, że każda rzeźba była nazwana imieniem potomka Isildura, znacząc linię ich poprzez wieki. Ale, każda z rzeźb wyglądała na pokonaną, w rozpaczy, jakby pochłoniętą przez winę oraz ciężar niemożliwej do zniesienia klęski. A na ostatnim postumencie, po drugiej stronie pustej niszy…

\- - Nie!

\- - Tak, Aragornie, synu Arathorna – zadrwił król, a jego twarz wykrzywiła demoniczna radość. – Czyś myślał, że nasz ojciec nie będzie miał tu swego miejsca? Wszyscy oni zawiedli! A Arathorn pozostawił syna, który pewnego dnia pogrąży cały świat w ciemności!

Aragorn powoli odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć w twarz swemu przeciwnikowi. Obie dłonie miał zaciśnięte na rękojeści miecza w śmiertelnym uścisku, a w jego oczach był mord.

\- - Ty… nie masz prawa wymawiać jego imienia… ty…

\- - Głupcze! – parsknął tamten – jestem tobą! Nie możesz mnie odrzucić!

Uniósł własny miecz w pozie obronnej i wysyczał.

\- - Pójdź więc. Pójdź!

Z rykiem bitewnej wściekłości Aragorn rzucił się na niego zawijając mieczem szeroko. Jego pchnięcie zostało sparowane a zderzające się ostrza zadźwięczały rozsyłając echo po komnacie. Ponownie zamachnął się, i ponownie. Obaj wojownicy krążyli dokoła siebie, a każdy poszukiwał luki w obronie drugiego, jakiejkolwiek szansy. Ale byli sobie nazbyt równi w boju, każdy atak był blokowany, każda obrona odbita kontratakiem. W końcu przeciwnik Aragorna potykając się odsunął się od niego, i obaj stali tak oddzielnie dysząc ciężko i mierząc się wzrokiem z uwagą.

\- - Hehehe. – Upioropodobny Aragorn roześmiał się gardłowo i pokręcił głową w udawanym smutku. – Czemuż marnujesz swoje wysiłki? Nie możesz mieć nadziei na zwycięstwo. Ja bowiem posiadłem moc, jakiej ty nie masz.

Po tych słowach zmacał Pierścień na szyi i zacisnął na nim pięść. Wyprostował się, wysoki spoglądając na Aragorna a oczy płonęły mu szaleństwem

\- - Czy możesz, choćby pojąć wszystko czegom ja dokonał? – Zapytał z entuzjazmem. – Wszystkie armie tego świata zostały zjednoczone pod moim sztandarem. Zmiażdżyłem armie Mordoru a sam Sauron został całkiem zniweczony.

Aragorn słuchał w milczeniu, a na jego twarzy niedowierzanie walczyło z tęsknotą. Jego wzrok był nieodparcie przyciągany ku Pierścieniowi. Głos tamtego brzmiał bardzo podobnie, do jego własnego głosu. – Wszystkie ludy pojednane w pokoju, groźba Mordoru zniweczona po wsze czasy… czyż, nie tego właśnie zawsze pragnąłeś? Czemuż odrzucać moc, dzięki której można dokonać tego, o czym zawsze marzyłeś? Pośród wszystkich mężów śmiertelnych, ty jeden masz siłę, i masz prawo, aby władać Wielkim Pierścieniem.

Na te słowa oczy Aragorna zwęziły się groźnie i znów uniósł miecz.

\- - Chciałeś rzec słabość, aby zostać przez niego pochłoniętym.

Tamten odpowiedział mu nachmurzonym spojrzeniem, a Aragorn mówił dalej – Oraz niszczycielską dumę, aby wszystko sprowadzić do ruiny.

\- - To była ich wina! – Wściekł się jego ciemny bliźniak nieoczekiwanie skacząc na Aragorna, który ledwie dał radę odparować wrogie ostrze. – Wiedziałem co będzie dla nich najlepsze. Lecz oni zawidzili mi potęgi, i uknuli mój upadek.

W ślepej furii król atakował ponownie i ponownie. Szaleństwo i wściekłość dały mu siłę większą od ludzkiej i Aragorn był zmuszony cofać się bardziej i bardziej. – Sami to na siebie ściągnęli! Zasługiwali, aby umrzeć! Wszyscy!

Wysilając się nad obroną przed, tym wściekłym gradem ciosów Aragorn potknął się i upadł w tył… wykręcił się padając, i bok jego czaszki grzmotnął o twardą posadzkę. Jego umysł był jednym wielkim kotłowiskiem, gdy jego wzrok się zamroczył. Usiłował powstać, ale nie dał rady. Głowa pulsowała oślepiającymi falami bólu, ale to nie miało sensu, nie upadł przecież aż, tak mocno… pokręcił głową, aby się otrzeźwić i ujrzał swego przeciwnika kroczącego ku niemu, z płaszczem falującym mu za plecami…

Aragorn zamrugał i przez jedną chwilę widział zamglony obraz otaczających go mrocznych lasów. I poczuł, jak jego dłoń zaciska się na pokrytym liśćmi poszyciu lasu, gdy usiłuje się podnieść… Potem świat eksplodował bólem, gdy jego wróg wgniótł swój bucior w jego brzuch. Zgiął się w pół z jękiem. Jakby z odległości dosłyszał warkotliwy śmiech tamtego, oraz brzdęk metalu na kamieniach posadzki, gdy jego własny miecz został odkopany w bok. Mroczna parodia jego własnego głosu nadleciała ku niemu wzbudzająca echo, ale zniekształcona.

\- - Nazbyt łatwo cię rozproszyć.

Aragorn uczuł, że tamten chwyta go za ramię.

\- - Zbyt długo więziłeś mnie czyniąc wbrew moim ambicjom. Wydaje się całkiem słuszne, iż teraz ja oddam ci tą samą przysługę.

I został siłą powleczony po kaflach posadzki, jego ciało boleśnie obijało się o nierówne krawędzie kamieni. Lecz w tejże samej chwili czuł, że jest tak samo wleczony po poszyciu leśnym i dosłyszał odległe głosy, na skraju swej słyszalności. Czuł się zziębnięty, wyczerpany, wyżyłowany… każdy cal jego ciała był obolały, jak gdyby wędrował całymi dniami… nie mógł się skoncentrować, nie mógł myśleć… _Co się… dzieje ze mną…_

Wówczas tamten postawił go na nogi, całkiem bez wysiłku, jakby Aragorn nic nie ważył. Wzrok się Aragornowi poprawił i, w jednej chwili ujrzał, gdzie był, i co jego wróg próbuje z nim zrobić.

 _Nie!_

Aragorn rozrzucił ramiona i złapał się kolumn stojących po obu jego stronach, jednocześnie mocno wbił stopy w podłogę zbierając wszystkie siły, jakie mu pozostały, gdy jego wróg usiłował siłą wtrącić go z powrotem do pustej niszy. Ale jego upioropodobny bliźniak posiadał w wychudłym ciele zadziwiającą siłę, i jedną ręką schwycił Aragorna za gardło żelaznym uściskiem - tak zacisnął mu tchawicę, że ledwie mógł oddychać.

\- - Właśnie tak, Elessarze – zakpił mroczny król spoglądając ponad ramieniem Aragorna na miejsce, w którym czar skamienienia czekał, aby ponownie go pochłonąć. – Oto, gdzie przynależysz. Zajmij swoje miejsce! Zamknij krąg! Niech linia królów zakończy się na tobie!

Stopy Aragorna ślizgały się poprzez kamienne odłamki rozrzucone na podłodze niszy. Jego spocone dłonie utraciły chwyt na kolumnach i ledwie zdołał schwycić je ponownie na czas. Czuł już lodowate zimno pełznące w górę kręgosłupa. Czarne plamki zawirowały mu przed oczami, mięśnie bolały od napięcia, a płuca domagały się powietrza. Zobaczył twarz tamtego, jego własną twarz wykrzywioną w szaleńczym uśmiechu triumfu. Ciało Aragorna obwisło we wrogim uścisku, jakby poddając się głowa opadła mu do tyłu, a uścisk na jego gardle lekko zelżał, zaledwie… wystarczająco… wówczas napinając, każdy mięsień uderzył głową wprzód zderzając się czołem z twarzą tamtego. Usłyszał chrzęst kruszonej kości i ostry jęk bólu swego wroga, gdyż złamał mu nos. Tamten uniósł dłoń do twarzy i potykając się cofnął ogłuszony. Pozwolił swej ofierze opaść na podłogę.

Aragorn szybko odpełzł od niszy. Kawałki kamienia ślizgały mu się pod butami i pryskały spod nóg, gdy biegł, aby odzyskać swój miecz. Poderwał go z ziemi i mocno zacisnął w obu dłoniach. Oddychał łapczywie, jego ciało spływało potem, a twarz była skropiona krwią. Pomału odwrócił się, aby zmierzyć się ze swym mrocznym cieniem. Tamten zachwiał się, niemal upadł, a potem splunął krwią i otarł twarz jedną ręką. Spoglądając na krew na swej dłoni zaczął się śmiać. Dźwięk tego śmiechu nie był już nawet odlegle podobny do ludzkiego.

\- - Nie możesz mnie pokonać – wyrzęził wykrzywiając usta w uśmiechu pod spływającą z nich karmazynową falą. – Głęboko w swej duszy wiesz, że to ja jestem twoją prawdziwą naturą. Im bliżej znajdujesz się Pierścienia, tym bliżej znajdujesz się mnie. Możesz mnie wyczuć czającego się w tyle głowy, oczekującego, aby zająć twoje miejsce w świetle dnia.

Wówczas wyprostował się, wysoki, i wbił w Aragorna swój szalony, przeszywający wzrok.

\- - Jestem twoim gniewem, twoją dumą, twoją krwiożerczością… częścią ciebie, która nie ufa nikomu, a najmniej samemu sobie.

Postąpił krok wprzód.

\- - Jestem przy tobie zawsze, aż do końca twych dni. W każdej bezsennej nocy, w każdym ciemnym pokoju, tak samo blisko, jak twój cień.

Wskazał swym zakrwawionym i pordzewiałym mieczem na pierś Aragorna, koniec ostrza zataczał nierówne kręgi, gdy jego dłoń drżała.

\- - Czekam jedynie na jeden błąd, jeden moment słabości, kiedy twa własna ciemność pochłonie cię… kiedy staniesz się mną.

W spojrzeniu Aragorna nienawiść zmieszała się z irytacją.

\- - Czy ty się nigdy nie zamykasz?

Ta odpowiedź skonfundowała przeciwnika, i w czasie, gdy odzyskiwał rezon Aragorn doskoczył do niego. Żaden z nich już się nie odzywał, gdy ich pojedynek rozgorzał intensywniej. Walczyli po całej komnacie. Oczy Aragorna rozpłomieniały się furią słusznego gniewu, zaś jego koszmarnego bliźniaka płonęły szaloną wściekłością desperacji.

Ze zwierzęcym rykiem mroczny król zamachnął się ostrzem, zatoczył szeroki poziomy łuk, którym trafił Aragorna w ramię. Krew strumieniem bryznęła w powietrze. Aragorn krzyknął z bólu i uderzył mieczem celując w odsłonięty kark przeciwnika. Tamten ledwie zdołał zablokować ten ruch na czas, ale to dało Aragornowi dość czasu na wykorzystanie otwarcia, którego potrzebował. Wbił kolano ostro w brzuch przeciwnika, łamiąc mu żebra. Gdy król zgiął się w pół Aragorn jelcem miecza trzasnął go w szczękę. Tamten poleciał do tyłu, stracił równowagę i ciężko upadł na podłogę. Aragorn stał przez chwilę wysilając się, aby złapać oddech. Odsunął włosy z czoła i uniósł dłoń, aby zatrzymać krwawienie z ramienia. Jego pokonany wróg gramolił się na czworakach, trzymał się za brzuch i z wizgiem wciągał powietrze z bólu. Głowę trzymał nisko, czołem niemal dotykał posadzki. Krew ciągle płynęła mu z nosa i ust rozlewając się po kamieniach w karmazynową kałużę. Powoli, niepewnie Aragorn podszedł do pobitego wroga. Stanął nad nim i wpatrzył się weń w milczeniu. W końcu tamten uniósł głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć. Strach i nienawiść mieszały się na jego spoconej, skrwawionej twarzy. Walcząc z bólem zdołał wydusić pomiędzy oddechami.

\- - Nie… możesz… mnie zabić.

Twarz Aragorna była zupełnie pozbawiona emocji.

\- - Takiś pewny? – Aragorn uśmiechnął się niewesołym półuśmiechem. - Jakże arogancki jesteś.

Twarz tamtego wykrzywiła się w męce, gdy mocniej dociskał ramię do swych żeber.

\- - Jesteśmy… jednym – wysyczał przez ściśnięte zęby. – Zniszcz mnie… a zniszczysz i siebie.

Aragorn zastanowił się nad tym. W końcu odpowiedział, a jego głos był złowróżbnym szeptem.

\- - Jeżeli to sprawi, że uwolnię świat od twoich rządów… niech tak będzie.

Ścisnął miecz silniej w obu dłoniach. Wówczas, pomału uniósł go nad głowę. Tamten usiłował zaprotestować, ale się zachłysnął, rozkaszlał, wypluł więcej krwi. A potem pokręcił głową w rozpaczliwym zaprzeczeniu… Aragorn uniósł miecz wysoko… a wówczas…

 _Aragornie..._

Dotarł doń głos, odległy, przyciszony. Zamrugał i pokręcił głową przecząco. Stał w miejscu, jakby zamrożony z ostrzem uniesionym wysoko, a każdy mięsień naprężony już był do zabójczego ciosu.

 _Czy mnie słyszysz? Błagam, usłysz mój głos, powróć do mnie…_

Głos brzmiał teraz wyraźniej i silniej. To był głos kobiety, a on go rozpoznał, przypomniał sobie… Nagle jego cień wydłużył się przed nim i nabrał ostrości, jako że biały blask wjarzył się w kontury rzeczywistości za jego plecami. Oczy jego pokonanego, upadłego wroga rozszerzyły się ze zgrozy, zagapił się na coś, czego Aragorn nie mógł dojrzeć, a potem krzyknął rozpaczliwie i zakrył twarz. Przeturlał się na drugi bok, aby się w ten sposób osłonić przed blaskiem. Zaś Aragorn odwrócił się na pięcie i został porażony przez czystą, białą światłość. Osłonił oczy i spod zmrużonych powiek spojrzał w nią. Dało się w niej dojrzeć postać… była znajoma, to była…

\- - Arwena? – Wyszeptał.

Widział ją teraz wyraźniej stojącą w świetle, ale kontur jej sylwetki nadal był zamglony przez jasność.

\- - Aragornie – zawołała z cicha. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy oczy ich się spotkały, ale wówczas twarz jej stała się zatroskana, niemalże przerażona.

\- - Musisz opuścić to miejsce.

Postąpił krok w jej stronę mrugając w świetle. Za jego plecami jego nieprzyjaciel odpełzał od światła, jęcząc, jakby w śmiertelnej męce.

\- - Co… co to znaczy?

Odrzekła mu

\- - Nie powinno cię tu być.

 _Nie powinno cię tu być_. Te słowa słyszał raz za razem, od kiedy tu przybył. _Nie,_ pojął, gdy pomału rozjaśniało mu się w głowie. _Nie, od kiedy tu przybyłem. Od kiedy… od kiedy zaczął się mój sen._

A głośno rzekł do Arweny – To nie jest prawdziwe.

Pokiwała głową. – Znajdujesz się głęboko we własnym umyśle. Zbyt głęboko, w miejscu, którego nigdy nie powinieneś być zmuszonym oglądać.

Wówczas dama zwróciła swój wzrok na jego pokonanego przeciwnika. Ku swemu zdumieniu ujrzał, że jej oczy wypełniają się łzami.

\- - Żaden mąż nie powinien być zmuszonym, aby stawać przeciwko własnemu cieniowi ujawnionemu w cielesnej postaci.

Aragorn spojrzał w tył na swe przeciwieństwo. Tamten był zwinięty na ziemi plecami do nich, obiema pięściami zasłaniając oczy, jak dziecko ukrywające się przed, jakimś nocnym strachem. Gdy się w końcu odezwał głos jego był chropawy i załkany, jakby niemal płakał.

\- - Nie patrz na mnie.

Z mieszaniną odrazy i litości Aragorn uświadomił sobie, że tamten mówi do Arweny, a nie do niego.

\- - Nie patrz na mnie – błagał tamten znów. – Ja… nie powinnaś mnie takim widzieć…

Więc - zrozumiał Aragorn - nawet, gdy jestem pochłonięty przez zło Saurona nadal jestem na tyle sobą, wystarczająco, aby nienawidzić tego, czym się stałem. Poraziło go wtedy poczucie winy i wstydu, i uczuł, że nie może spojrzeć w twarz Arwenie bardziej, aniżeli jego mroczny cień by mógł. _Że też musi patrzeć na mnie tak odmienionego, zmienionego w to… jakże teraz będzie mogła mi zaufać?_

Przez chwilę trwała cisza przerywana jedynie przez poszarpane wdechy upadłego człowieka. Instynktownie Arwena sięgnęła ku niemu ze współczuciem. Ale po chwili powstrzymała się i pomału opuściła dłoń, a jej oczy wypełniał smutek.

\- - Nie mogę ci pomóc – wyszeptała ze smutkiem.

Nie było jasne, czy mówiła do niego, czy do siebie. Ale potem uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i uniosła twarz, by spojrzeć na swego ukochanego, a jej oczy lśniły pewnością i nadzieją.

\- - Nawet w swej najmroczniejszej naturze, nadal jest w tobie dobro.

Postąpiła krok w jego stronę.

\- - I to dobro zatriumfuje, przysięgam ci.

Wówczas obejrzała się za ramię, jakby na coś, czego Aragorn nie mógł zobaczyć.

\- - Ale teraz musisz odejść.

\- - Nie rozumiem. Jak mnie znalazłaś? Ja…

Zastanawiał się, chcąc sobie przypomnieć. Wydawało się, że minęły wieki, od kiedy ostatnio widział światło dnia.

\- - Znajdowałem się wiele dni marszu od Rivendell.

\- - Oddział łowców odnalazł twe obozowisko o pierwszym brzasku dwa dni temu – rzekła. – Wyśledzili twoją trasę i znaleźli cię nieprzytomnego.

Jej głos zdawał się być przepełniony strachem na to wspomnienie.

\- - Byłeś taki zimny i blady, myśleli, że nie żyjesz…

Wówczas uspokoiła się i mówiła dalej.

\- - Twe śmiertelne ciało było bliskie śmierci a twój umysł uciekł głęboko w głąb siebie. Zostałeś znaleziony na czas, i wyzdrowiejesz, ale musisz powrócić do ciała z własnej woli.

I wyciągnęła do niego swą dłoń, a jej białe szaty rozmigotały się zimnym, białym ogniem.

\- - Proszę. Chodź ze mną.

Aragorn zawahał się spoglądając w tył. Tamten drugi leżał milcząco i bez ruchu, tak samo nieruchomy, jakby już martwy.

\- - A co z nim? Czy on… - Rzekł Aragorn, ale głos mu się załamał i prędko odwrócił wzrok. – Czy on ma być moim przeznaczeniem?

\- - Nie! – Ten okrzyk był niemal, jak rozpaczliwe westchnienie i Arwena pokręciła głową a potem zrobiła kolejny krok w jego stronę. – To jest to, czego się obawiasz, że się tym staniesz. Nic więcej! To… - spojrzała w dół na drugiego Aragorna, a potem prędko odwróciła oczy. – To jedynie wizja, cień, który otrzymał kształt dzięki twym najgłębszym strachom.

Pragnął, aby go przekonała desperacko pragnął jej uwierzyć. Mówiła dalej, pewna siebie i uspokajająca. – To miejsce należy do świata koszmarów, i jest przyszłością, która nigdy się nie ziści. Ponownie wyciągnęła do niego dłoń.

\- - Wspólnie o to zadbamy. Chodź.

Aragorn wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem pokiwał głową i pozwolił sobie na krótki uśmiech. Wówczas opuścił miecz i dał krok w jej stronę.

Coś przesunęło się za jego plecami.

Oczy Arweny rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.

 _Nie!_

…i Aragorn poczuł przenikliwy ból, gdy nóż zagłębił się po rękojeść w jego plecach. Przez chwilę stał bez ruchu, a na jego twarzy zmagały się ból i gorzki śmiech. Jego miecz zadzwonił o posadzkę, gdy Aragorn upadał ciężko na kolana. Wyciągnął rękę do tyłu i schwycił rękojeść noża już śliską od jego krwi czując, jak lepkie ciepło spływa mu po dłoni. Jego wzrok napotkał oczy mrocznego bliźniaka zwiniętego na posadzce. Pokryta krwią twarz tamtego wykrzywiła się w drwiącym uśmiechu, a potem mroczny król lekko wzruszył ramionami.

\- - A, czegoś się spodziewał?

Po czym twarz mu się rozluźniła, głowa opadła ze stukiem na podłogę, a oczy zamknęły. Nie poruszył się więcej.

Aragorn padł wprzód na zimne kamienie. Walczył aby powstać, ale nie dawał rady. Ogarniała go przemożna słabość, życie wyciekało zeń w świecie snu, tak samo pewnie, jak by to uczyniło w świecie jawy. Z oddali dosłyszał wzywającą go Arwenę, błagającą go, aby przyszedł do niej. Oczy mu się zamknęły bezwiednie, i zmusił je do otwarcia. Wszystko zmieniało się w biel i wiedział, że umiera, to był koniec… głos Arweny zanikał…

Nie. Nie umrze tutaj, nie w ten sposób. Nie zostanie pokonany. Z głośnym westchnieniem zmusił się do podniesienia się na łokciach, niemal ślizgając się na rozlewającej się kałuży jego własnej krwi. Uniósł głowę i wpatrzył się prosto w olśniewającą jasność. Nieomal nie widział całości jej postaci poprzez tą jasność, ale nadal czuł jej dłoń desperacko sięgającą po niego…

Uniósł ramię… sięgnął do jej ręki… schwycił jej dłoń… poczuł, jak jej dłoń zaciska się na jego dłoni w odpowiedzi, i trzymał mocno… nie wypuści jej… nigdy jej nie wypuści…

Świat zawirował, zamroczył się i zgasł.

Wszystko było mroczne, i zimne.

Księżyc zaszedł a gwiazdy pobladły na godzinę przed świtem. Wtedy z wolna wschodnie niebo rozjaśniło się. Góry Mgliste wychynęły, jako czarne, postrzępione linie na tle łagodnego blasku jutrzenki. Wtedy najwyższe szczyty rozjarzyły się złotem, gdy słońce przebiło się przez chmury. Lesista dolina leżała w ciszy, gruby dywan głębokiej zieleni rozpościerał się pod górskimi zboczami. Zabrzmiało kilka ptasich zawołań, najpierw z cicha, a potem stopniowo urosły do ogromnej pieśni, gdy nadszedł poranek. Pnie drzew zrobiły się wyraźniejsze i wkrótce cała dolina była wyraźnie widoczna, każdy liść lśniący kroplami rosy w jasnym słońcu.

Bezszelestny cień wędrował pod drzewami.

Liście zaczęły swe szepty na łagodnym wietrze, ale znów umilkły, kiedy wiatr ucichł. Powietrze było chłodne i wilgotne w bladym, porannym świetle, ale niebo było czyste a dzień zapowiadał się ciepły. Aragorn zatrzymał się i spojrzał ponad doliną. Z oddali udało mu się dojrzeć rzekę Mitheithel, która lśniła niby obręcz z ciekłego złota, gdy słońce wspinało się ponad góry za jego plecami.

Pomiędzy lasami widniały trawiaste łąki, skrawki jasnej zieleni naprzemiennie z ciemną zielenią borów. Wszędzie dokoła wiatr szemrał wśród drzew, a ptaki nawoływały się hałaśliwie. Aragorn wciągnął duży haust powietrza, i wypuścił go.

Ponownie zatem miał dług u elfów z Rivendell. Nadal był osłabiony swą koszmarną przygodą, ale z czasem nabierze sił. Te kilka miejsc, które nadal były obolałe nie kłopotały go zbytnio. Wszystko co pozostało po jego urazach to było niewielkie opuchnięcie tam, gdzie uderzyły weń kamienie, i parę zadrapań pozostałych od sturlania się z kamienistego zbocza. I była jeszcze mała, poszarpana rana nisko na plecach, tuż poniżej żebra, jakby został tam dźgnięty nożem.

 _To był tylko sen..._

Wszystko to odbywało się jedynie w jego umyśle. Arwena tak powiedziała. To było jedyne wyjaśnienie, jakie miało sens. Wróg, którego pokonał był kłamstwem, fantomem z głębin jego umysłu. Każde żądanie, które wygłosił było całkowitym fałszem. On nie istniał, nigdy by nie mógł istnieć.

 _A jednak…_

Aragorn opuścił wzrok, gdy jego dłoń przesunęła się ku ranie. _Czy wyczułaś, w jak wielkim byłem niebezpieczeństwie Gwiazdo Wieczorna? A, kiedy mi rzekłaś, że pokonam moją najmroczniejszą naturę czyś naprawdę w to wierzyła?_

 _Czy sam naprawdę w to wierzę?_

Aragorn poderwał głowę w górę, gdy jakiś ruch przykuł jego uwagę. Klucz ptactwa wzbijał się w niebo ponad jego głową, dążąc na wschód. Odwrócił się, aby podążyć za nimi, lecz znikły mu z oczu, a on stał chwilę wpatrzony w horyzont. Linia chmur burzowych wisiała nisko na nieboskłonie poza odległymi szczytami gór. Wydawało się, że burza odpuściła na czas jakiś oczekując na inną okazję, aby znowu wzbierać. Słowa jego mrocznego odbicia zabrzmiały echem w jego myślach.

 _Jestem z tobą zawsze, aż do końca twych dni._

Lecz Aragorn utrzymał wzrok wbity w odległe obłoki.

\- - Zatem, niechaj tak będzie – rzekł. – Przeszkadzaj mi we śnie, nawiedzaj me mroczne godziny aż, po dzień, w którym złożę swe życie.

Potem opuścił wzrok.

\- - Ale przyrzekam, że nigdy nie staniesz się niczym więcej, niźli koszmar, i będę cię trzymał zawsze zamkniętego w otchłani mojej duszy.

Westchnął cicho a jego ostateczne słowa były niemal szeptem

\- - Brońcie nas Valarowie, jeżeli cię tam nie utrzymam.

Nie rzekł już nic więcej, ale odwrócił twarz na zachód. Poprawił plecak, strzepnął płaszcz z ramion, jako że powietrze robiło się ciepłe. Maszerując z odnowioną pewnością celu Aragorn podjął swoją podróż w stronę Bree, w stronę Pierścienia, czterech hobbitów oraz swojej niespisanej przyszłości.

Nie obejrzał się w tył.

Koniec


End file.
